


The Return

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home wasn't the way Peter imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Roman didn’t remember him.

It was the only explanation for the blank stare given as they passed each other on the street. Nothing on Roman’s face had shown recognition, though Peter had only been gone for a month. He was back now, however, here to make things right, to make up for tucking his tail between his legs and running away in despair.

Why should he remember Peter? Transient. Gypsy. Wolf. Nothing otherwise remarkable to someone like the Godfreys.

But after all they had shared, been through together, the blood, the horror, the loss.

How could he forget so easily?


End file.
